In the consumer care and food industries, various methods are used to stabilise various ingredients and to control the timing and release of said ingredients. Such methods enable the protection of food components to ensure against nutritional loss and to mask or preserve flavours and aromas. Suitable methods of protection also increase the stability of vitamin or mineral supplements which are normally sensitive to light, UV radiation, metals, humidity, temperature and oxygen. Similar issues affect a range of consumer care products such as hair care compositions, oral hygiene compositions, skin care products and cosmetics.
There is a continued need for alternative methods and/or products for protecting, controlling the release of, and/or masking the taste of ingredients in the consumer care and food industries. In particular, there are challenges in storing products in liquid environments.